Tout Est Une Question de Personne
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "Ça lui était insupportable, intolérable. Sentir le souffle, les lèvres et les doigts glisser contre sa nuque, sa gorge. À chaque fois que la jeune fille le faisait il sentait un profond sentiment de colère l'envahir." Puis il y avait Roman...


**Hey ! Me voici dans ce fandom !**

 **Alors, je ne suis toujours qu'à la saison 1, même si je suis impatiente de pouvoir découvrir la suite de cette série démente !**

 **C'est un petit OS sans prétention, qui je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Tout Est Une Question de Personne**

Ça lui était insupportable, intolérable.

Sentir le souffle, les lèvres et les doigts glisser contre sa nuque, sa gorge.

À chaque fois que la jeune fille le faisait, comme c'était présentement le cas, il sentait un profond sentiment de colère l'envahir. Il la repoussait irrémédiablement, tentant malgré tout de maîtriser sa force pour ne pas la blesser.

Là, dans l'immédiat, elle se calait contre lui, sa frimousse blonde tentant de se cacher dans son cou. Il crispa mâchoire et poings, sur le point de l'envoyer balader tant la sensation de son nez contre sa carotide lui était insoutenable.

Son corps doux et souple se collait au sien, intrusif et quémandeur d'attentions, qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui offrir.

Il agrippa soudain l'arrière de la chevelure claire pour écarter les lèvres gourmandes qui dévoraient sa peau. Il se retint de grogner un avertissement plein de rage alors qu'il se relevait vivement, une main fébrile dans les cheveux alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme allongée sur le canapé.

\- Tout va bien, Peter ?

Il ne fit qu'ignorer sa gêne pour lui répondre poliment.

* * *

Roman avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus Peter semblait éviter Letha, voir la snober. Son regard la fuyait, il lui parlait peu et dès que les doigts fins et clairs passaient dans les cheveux bruns ou dans sa nuque, le gitan se crispait, de tout son corps et s'écartait de la jeune femme.

Alors Roman l'observait, évaluait ses réactions.

Actuellement, la drogue avait une légère emprise sur lui, aussi, il se laissa choir près du jeune couple, assis sur le canapé de sa chambre.

Letha lui faisait des remontrances, tandis que Peter levait les yeux au ciel tout en l'incitant discrètement à se caler contre lui. Roman ne se fit pas prier, se laissant choir contre l'épaule nue du brun. Distraitement, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer l'épiderme qui se mit à frissonner.

Il tapota ensuite les poches de jean de Peter, à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarette et d'un briquet. De toute évidence, les siens devaient encore être dans sa voiture. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait à chercher dans les poches arrières, une clope fut glissée entre ses lèvres et une flamme l'alluma. Pour remercier son ami, il lui offrit une taff, ses doigts à plat sur les lèvres chaudes.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre le loup, sous le regard incertain de sa cousine. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les doigts tièdes caresser sa hanche, passant sous son maillot.

L'héritier Godrey se renfonça contre son ami, et sans même qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte, son front fut niché sous la mâchoire légèrement barbue. Ses cils, longs et courbés effleurèrent la gorge claire, arrachant un long frisson au loup. Il grogna en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux clairs.

Distraitement, Roman passa une jambe par dessus celles de Peter et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, d'aise.

Assise à côté, Letha les fixait, le visage déformé par l'incompréhension. Voir les deux garçons ainsi enlacés… était troublant.

Après d'interminables minutes de silence, où le jeune femme observait les deux garçons enlacés sereinement, elle termina par prendre ses affaires et quitter la pièce avec un salut qui lui fut à peine retourné.

Calmement, après quelques heures d'immobilité, Peter bougea Roman, qui ne se priva pas de grogner en protestation, pour l'allonger contre le divan. Il se coucha par-dessus lui et haleta lorsque la main blanche de son ami agrippa sa nuque.

Roman ouvrit un œil en sentant Peter se crisper légèrement et un sourire orna le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est ça que t'aimes pas, hein ?  
\- Qu-quoi ?!  
\- J'ai bien vu. Quand elle te touche là… tu pourrais lui casser le bras si tu ne te contrôlais pas.

Peter se redressa sur les coudes, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du riche héritier.

\- Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal.  
\- Je le sais. Mais ça n'empêche que tu ne supportes pas qu'on touche ta gorge et ta nuque.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il laissa courir le bout de ses ongles contre les cervicales. La respiration de Peter se coupa, alors que son corps entier se tendait, ses ongles éraflèrent le canapé, ses yeux se fermèrent vivement.

Cependant, il surprit Roman en se relâchant brutalement, tout son corps retombant contre celui alangui sous lui, son nez se nichant contre la peau nue du jeune Godfrey. Haussant un sourcil, ce dernier glissa ses doigts sur l'arrière du crâne, et un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il put constater que le loup s'était mis à grogner de contentement.

\- Quand c'est toi, ça me plait.

Tout en ricanant lorsque les dents plus pointues que la normale de Peter se refermèrent délicatement sur sa clavicule, il l'enlaça avec force.

D'un mouvement étonnement vif étant donné son état, Roman se releva, allongea son ami sur le ventre et se jucha sur ses fesses, à califourchon.

Là, il entreprit de masser son dos déjà détendu, poussant sa chance jusqu'à malaxer la nuque habituellement si tendue de Peter.

Le loup se sentait si bien. Puis l'héritier Godfrey se laissa couler de tout son long contre son ami, son torse se lovant parfaitement contre le dos du loup, son visage dans la nuque brune, ses lèvres sur l'épiderme tremblant, ses mains glissèrent le long des bras pour agripper les poignets, leurs bras collés, son bassin calé contre les fesses du loup. Il laissa ses dents pointues égratigner l'oreille puis la carotide.

Peter s'arqua sur le canapé, et Roman fit onduler ses hanches contre le fessier divin de son ami. Ses lèvres caressèrent la joue clairsemée pour doucement s'emparer des lèvres fines du loup.

Après quelques secondes, Peter s'écarta et se démena pour se mettre sur le dos, là, il prit le visage clair entre ses mains alors que Roman tentait de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres.

\- Roman, t'es déchiré… fais pas ça…  
\- J'en ai trop envie.

Peter s'avoua vaincu et laissa son ami l'embrasser profondément. Ils gémirent de concert et approfondirent avidement le contact.

* * *

 **NDA : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
